A New Perspective
by TiredWithAPinchOfCoffee
Summary: The Crystal Gems with their newest members (Jasper, Lapis and Peridot) gain a new member in an unexpected way. They soon learn some old myths weren't really myths at all. (My first story, plz comment anything I can do to improve it and sorry if it sucks ;-;)


Chapter 1: Surprise

 **First SU fic I've written so yea don't judge.. And please read and review!**

Outside: Beach City

It was a peaceful and uneventful day at beach city. It was cloudy outside, the weather deciding to do a 180 from sunny to stormy. But that didn't ruin the peace, the leaves blowing gently through the breeze, the soft piter pater of rain hitting windows and the ocean waves colliding with each other to make a soothing song of the sea. Until.. a sudden shout could be heard coming from none other than the beach house, that local Steven Universe lived in with his now 6 caretakers and pet lion. The one responsible for the shout was none other than Jasper herself...

Inside: Steven's House

"Urrrrggghahhhh!" Jasper shouted, while tossing her arms over her head in exasperation."this makes no sense at all!".

"Sure it does!" Steven chirped out happily."you just roll the dice and move your piece to the number you rolled, here like this!".

Steven then proceeded to roll the dice and hit a 7, he wooped and moved his piece 7 spaces, narrowly missing one of Amethysts property's. "See?" Steven grinned up at Jasper." now you try!".

Jasper grumbled and rolled the dice, hitting a 3 and moved her piece 3 spaces. Only to land on one of Garnets propertys. The fusion then extended her hand while saying "pay up" seriously.

"See this is what keeps HAPPENING!" Jasper shouted again while begrudgingly forking over the fake money to Garnet leaving the orange gem almost bankrupt.

"You must have bad luck" Peridot sympathized " I mean look at Lapis she seems to be doing great!" she proudly exclaimed.

Everyone turned to the blue gem in question and stared slack jawed. She had a decent stack of property's and neat several rows of fake money. Lapis raised an eyebrow at them, but shrugged and slouched back down leaning on Peridot, much to the green gems delight.

"Ok, I think we can agree on Lapis being the winner" Pearl offered, everyone nodded in agreement. "Steven, how about we play a game that won't make Jasper disturb Beach City?"

"Ok I think there might be some other ones I think you'll all enjoy!" Steven beamed as he looked around the supply closet "wait what's thissss OOOAHHHHHH.." he shouted as he pulled out a metal object, the gems were confused and worried at first when he yelled, but as soon as the object came to full view, they knew why he shouted. It was Lapis' mirror.

"Ummm what's this doing here?" Steven asked while cringing slightly

"I don't know.. I thought we disposed of it properly.." Pearl thought outloud." Unless..." she paused and turned to Amethyst, who was clearly trying to ignore the looks she was getting. " Amethyst did you.." she trailed off.

Amethyst awkwardly shrugged." You said to get rid of it.. and that's what I did.." she remarked sheepishly.

"OH OF ALL THE.." Pearl started ranting to Amethyst. As they got into a heated argument on the proper disposal of objects, Steven turned to check up on Lapis.

She had her head down and tucked under Peridots chin, her head nuzzling against the green gems chest. While Peridot in turn was hugging her and whispering soothing words, while gently rubbing Lapis' gem.

He then turned back to look down at the object he held in his left hand. The broken mirror shone slightly and a dark thought stuck in his head. "What if this isn't the only one?" he thought.

He turned back to the others and said the burning question out loud. "Guys... What if there's more gems stuck in objects like Lapis was?" he asked worriedly. At that everyone paused what they were doing and stared at him for a second, before Pearl spoke up.

"Well.. No there shouldn't be any gems trapped... at least I think so... Wait.." she paused and looked up at the many pairs of eyes staring at her. She gulped despite not needing to. "T-There might... be a gem trapped... in the wailing stone" she hesitantly answered.

 **Hehheh... First chapter.. Kinda short to be honest...but ehhh I'll try to make them longer... And I kinda really want to know if I should continue or if I got the characters personalitys down pretty ok... But for now.. See ya ! (And yes Im a lapidot shipper till the end)**


End file.
